


Sidekick Stylinson

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Letter, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sad, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Lou writes Harry a note telling him how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick Stylinson

Haz,  

I know you won't get this. I'm too late. I always was. But I wanted you to know a few things. I loved you. I always have, and I always will. I loved the melodious tone of your laugh. I loved your smile, with your dimples and teeth as bright as the stars. I loved your curly brown hair, the hair that I dreamed of running my hands through every single fucking night. I loved your green eyes, the eyes that I could stare into the rest of my life, the eyes that I wished were the first thing I saw in the morning, and the last thing I saw at night. I loved how kind-hearted you were. God, I could have gone on and on about how much you did for everyone around you.

But you had your flaws. You did. And I loved them even more. You got upset easily. You never wanted to share your feelings. You said emotion was a sign of weakness. You always had to be right. Always. You could trick your way into getting whatever you wanted. You never let anyone touch your hair, not even Lou. And it was her job. You snored loudly when you slept. You sleepwalked. You wore too much cologne sometimes.

But all of these flaws made you who you were. I loved you. And I will never stop loving you. I loved you. And I would have done anything for you. I'd have given you the world.

However, there were times that we fought.

Like when your old girlfriend came into town and I assumed you were cheating on me with her. I was so foolish and insecure. I confronted you about it and you blew up. I'd never seen you so mad. It was scary, honestly. You put your hand up, and I was worried you were going to slap me.

But you didn't.

I felt broken and fragile, like a porcelain doll. I didn't know how I could be so selfish and naïve. You always said you loved me. Always. Every single night. And yet, I accused you of such a stupid thing. I expected you to kick me out of our flat.

But you didn't.

And then there was the time that we were home with our families. You sent me a text, forgetting to proofread. "I wish you were her." The 'e' was lost and so was I. Without you. I cried for days; your ex-girlfriend was all I could think about. When I finally gathered the courage to respond back, fuming, you responded back calmly, explaining yourself. I figured you were going to dump me.

But you didn't.

Or I know you remember the time when you kissed Taylor on New Year's Eve. I was pissed. I cried for hours, and I didn't talk to you for days. You were so mad at me. I didn't understand that it was a publicity stunt. I thought you were going to leave me for her.

But you didn't.

The night that we won an MTV award, you went out to party with Ed. I wasn't in the mood to get drunk, so I stayed home. You stumbled home at four in the morning and I assumed the worst. I was so irritated and so upset that I didn't go with you. I thought maybe you went home with some flawless supermodel.

But you didn't.

You said that you loved my flaws. Every single one. The way I got so insecure. The way I assumed the worst. How attached I was to you. How in love I was. My funny way of showing it. The way I would bite my nails when I got nervous. The way my voice would get all high and scratchy when I yelled at you. I waited for you to get sick of me and my infinite flaws.

But you didn't.

I will never forget the day we all were going to meet up again for our OTRA tour after being home with our families. I missed you. God how I missed you. Your flight was the last one coming in; the other boys and I waited at the gates for you. I had my sign that read "Hazza" with a heart. I was so excited to see you again. The boys and I must have waited forever for you to get off the plane.

But you didn't.


End file.
